Castelo de Areia
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Ele sempre soube que, quando morresse ia para o inferno, mas nunca imaginou que, poderia voltar de lá... Gaara.


**Fic criada para o desafio Miss SunShine, do fórum UMDB.**

**Naruto não me pertence, se não já tinha assumido que é yaoi faz tempo!**

**Castelo de Areia**

_Dor... Muita dor..._

Ele não era capaz de gritar, sentia-se sufocado, parecia que toda a sua pele ia rasgar a qualquer instante, enquanto ouvia o grito de agonia do ser que tivera dentro de si por toda a vida. Shukaku estava sendo arrancado de seu corpo com frieza e crueldade, mas ele não teria se importado com a dor, se não soubesse que junto com o demônio lhe tirariam a vida. Era como ter uma Katana atravessando sua pele, imaginava, sentia como se uma lamina transpassa-se todo o seu ventre e sentia um liquido quente escorrendo em abundancia, como o sangue escorreria de um ferimento, mas, naquele caso não havia sangue, era a sua vida que escorria do corpo. Não resistindo mais a tortura, permitiu-se desabar.

Era estranho, ele estava morto certo? Aquela não era a sensação de flutuar num vazio que, todos contavam, ele se sentia deitado em algo quente, que o arranhava. Sem querer abrir os olhos, passou a mão sobre a superfície, ficou assustado, aquilo era areia, não tinha duvida, mas não era só areia, estava pesada, molhada.

Ao longe ouvia vozes, mas não eram vozes melódicas, pareciam gritos, gritos de pavor, agonia, medo, os gritos que já provocará muitas vezes em vida. Não queria abrir os olhos e ver quem gritava.

Havia ainda um cheiro, um cheiro forte, desagradável, pútrido, metálico, o cheiro de sangue impregnava aquele ambiente. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais aterrorizante. A vontade de tornar a abrir os olhos era cada vez menor.

- "_Eu devo estar no inferno... bem, isso não é nenhuma surpresa." _– Seus pensamentos eram frios, como se zomba-se de si mesmo. – "_Deprimente"_

Não podia mais ficar ali, deitado, apático, era melhor encarar a dura "realidade", se ergueu o mais rápido que pode, naquele solo úmido e instável, respirou fundo, o cheiro de sangue quase o fez engasgar, e abriu os olhos... Gritou, gritou incrédulo, aterrorizado, desesperado.

Na sua frente não se encontrava o inferno, pelo menos não o descrito em livros, a sua frente estava erguida uma imensa vila, a sua frente estava um replica de Suna, porém haviam diferenças gritantes. A cidade se erguia em areia de tom rubro sangue, os habitantes pereciam cadáveres, sem expressão, sem vida, porém o mais assustador ali era, ele os conhecia! Todas as pessoas daquele lugrube vilarejo passaram por sua vida terrena. Na verdade, ele havia tirado a vida de todas elas.

Ele sentia dor, sentia vontade de chorar, sentia todo o desespero que mantivera armazenado por anos, emergirem de uma só vez. Aquilo com certeza era o inferno, seu inferno particular.

_Por que Gaara?_

Ouviu uma voz, que parecia ter saído do nada, ela era gentil, feminina, agradável aos ouvidos. Mas a pergunta o deixou confuso, o que ela queria dizer?

- Quem é você?

_Isso realmente importa? Você deveria refletir sobre si mesmo, por que você tirou a vida de todas essas pessoas? -_Não havia censura, medo, acusação, ela apenas perguntava, de forma gentil.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Eu sempre matei, fui criado para isso! Matar é a minha forma, motivo e necessidade de existir! – O tom dele era frio

_Tem certeza?_

- Como assim? – Ele não entendia as perguntas daquela voz e aquela conversa já começava a irritá-lo.

_Quem te disse que você foi criado para matar, onde esta escrito isso?_

- A vida me ensinou isso. – o tom dele era seco. – eu sou uma arma, eu fui criado para matar.

_Não, Gaara, você não é uma arma, você é um ser humano._

A voz era carinhosa, maternal.

- Não, eu não sou. – Seu tom era de amargura. – Eu sou um monstro, sou o hospedeiro de Shukaku.

_Gaara, um monstro? Quem te fez um monstro? Você não era assim quando pequeno._

A voz agora parecia triste, como se sentisse uma dor intensa.

- Sim era, eu já nasci um monstro. Matei minha mãe, por isso. – Ele também sentia uma dor forte em seu peito, era como se comprimisse o seu coração.

_Por que repete essas tolas palavras, como se fosse verdade? Você não vê que é tão humano quanto qualquer um. Que sente as mesmas dores, que possui os mesmos sentimentos, que necessita das mesmas coisas, que deseja ser amado..._

- Não! – Ele gritou irritado, interrompendo a voz. – Eu não sinto dor, a areia me protege e me impede de senti-la. Eu não preciso de que eles precisam. E, principalmente, eu não desejo ser amado. Eu me amo e isso me basta!

Quando terminou essas palavras, ele se sentiu cair, e, agora sim, estava flutuando no famoso espaço negro. Mas logo um ambiente tomou forma ao seu redor. Era um quarto escuro, no meio dele, uma criança pequena estava sentada, agarrada a um ursinho de pelúcia, era uma menino. Ele chorava, agarrando a pelúcia com força, com uma das pequenas mãos. Enquanto outra segurava a blusa sob o local do coração. O menino chorava sozinho.

Novamente o cenário mudou, novamente estava tudo preto, mas havia uma luz verde, ao olhar na direção dela, Gaara viu o mesmo menino, sentado sozinho no chão, tremendo de medo. A sua frente um rosto que era terrivelmente familiar ao Kazukage.

-_"Aquele sou eu... e esse é Shukaku!" –_ Sentiu raiva.

Ele se lembrou. Aquele era o dia em que, seu pai havia dito que não lhe amava. Ele estava muito triste, quando Shukaku falou com ele, disse que podia ajudá-lo. Só o que ele precisava fazer era obedecê-lo e nunca mais ficaria sozinho.

Naquele dia ele havia gravado em si mesmo a palavra "amor", querendo afrontar seu pai. Naquele dia ele se tornou um monstro.

Tudo voltou a ficar escuro e a voz tornou a surgir.

_Você lembra, Gaara? Você nunca foi um monstro, só queria que cuidassem de ti, não é?_

O Ruivo começava a entender mais sobre si mesmo.

- Eu não queria ficar sozinho, nunca quis. Desejava que as pessoas me amassem, cuidassem de mim. – Era doloroso admitir isso.

_Então, por que você as atacava? Por que era tão frio com todos que se aproximavam de você?_

- Quem se aproxima de mim só se machuca, sempre foi assim, nunca puderam tocar em mim sem que a areia atacasse antes! O que você queria, que eu permitisse a morte delas? – a voz voltou a tom profundo e frio

_Como você é amável, minha pequena criança. Mas isso não funcionou todas as vezes, por que?_

Gaara ficou em silencio, pensando nas palavras dela, era duro admitir, mas o monstro muitas vezes o derrotava. Ele achava que tinha controle sobre Shukaku, mas era ele que o dominava, por que?

Lembranças da sua vida começaram a circular rapidamente, imagens desconexas, Lee lutando contra ele com determinação, driblando a areia e lhe enfrentando sem medo. De Sasuke lhe atacando com tudo, lhe causando o primeiro ferimento. Naruto lutando contra ele, e o derrotando com um golpe aparentemente obsoleto. Ele mesmo enfrentando um dos servos de Orochimaru, para proteger um adversário que achava fraco.

Ele não entendia o porque daquelas lembranças, mas não precisou responder as suas duvidas.

_Você nunca quis ficar sozinho não é Gaara? Você ficou feliz ao conhecer essas crianças, estou certa?_

Claro que ele havia ficado, foram as primeiras pessoas a não temê-lo, a não olhá-lo como se ele fosse Shukaku... Não, isso era mentira, eles haviam tido medo dele, mas haviam superado, enfrentado o como igual. Gaara respeitava e admirava aqueles ninjas.

_Você criou uma barreira em volta de si mesmo e foi difícil para eles a ultrapassarem._

Uma barreira que o isolava? Não, aquela barreira era a qual o protegia, apenas a areia cuidava e protegia Sabaku no Gaara.

_Gaara, do que viemos e para o que retornaremos?_

A voz falou, sem mudar o tom usado nas outras frases, mas por algum motivo, ele sabia que ela havia ido embora.

Ele sabia a resposta dessa vez "Do pó viemos e a ele retornaremos", essa frase era bem conhecida, mas o que isso tinha haver com o resto?

Antes eles conversavam sobre a vida dele, sobre como ele havia se tornado um monstro e usado seus poderes para destruir as pessoas, sobre como sempre fora desprezado, sobre a primeira vez que se sentiu feliz em anos.

Antes de conhecer Konoha, ele era solitário, não vivia, apenas sobrevivia, e matava todos os que lhe atacavam, todos que o odiavam, todos que tentavam lhe machucar... Estraçalhava seus adversários até reduzi-los a particulas mínimas, até transformá-los em... Areia!

Arregalou seus olhos em surpresa, como nunca havia percebido isso antes? A Areia bebia o sangue de seus adversários, até que eles secassem e se misturassem a ela. Todos que o repudiavam, odiavam e temiam, tornavam-se sua única proteção, era como se eles passassem a cuidar e proteger ele, no momento em que morriam... E assim fariam para sempre.

Caiu de joelhos, então era isso? Era essa a sua atitude inconsciente e infantil? Ele matava para que virassem seus defensores, para que cuidassem dele, para não ficar sozinho! Era deprimente e desesperador descobrir isso, descobrir essa própria atitude doentia.

Novamente lembranças passaram por seus olhos, como em um vídeo. Novamente eles, os aliados de konoha, lembrou também dos irmãos e o cuidado desses. Lembrou de quem cuidava dele vivo. Sentiu uma dor em seu peito, sentiu algo estranho, uma falta, uma vontade de estar perto deles, uma tristeza por saber que não iria mais vê-los, era isso que chamavam de "Saudades"?

Sentiu como se fosse tragado pela terra, novamente estava na mórbida vila onde tinha acordado, mas, estranhamente, o sufoco e desespero não voltaram, ele olhou em volta surpreso. Estava tudo como antes, porém o céu, que possuía o mesmo tom rubro sangue do chão de areia e dos prédios, começou a rachar. Só agora percebeu que aquilo era uma cúpula de areia, mas, porque, ela estava se quebrando? Não tinha a resposta, mas sentia um estranho alivio nisso... O "céu" começou a quebrar enquanto as rachaduras aumentavam e a vila ia caindo, como se a areia perdesse a força, mas ele não sentia medo. Sentiu sono, e antes que percebesse, dormiu, em meio ao caos daquele desmoronamento.

Ouviu alguém lhe chamando ao longe, mas não era uma voz misteriosa e desconhecida, abriu os olhos devagar. Viu, a sua volta, o rosto de seu irmão aliviado, reconheceu os ninjas de Konoha, Naruto entre eles. O Loirinho sorria e comemorava.

Gaara olhou para todos eles e sorriu de leve.

**Fim.**

Yo!

Essa fic era pra ser um drama, angust., pesado, mas eu não consigo fazer o meu Gaa-kun sofrer, amo tanto ele, espero que tenham gostado dela. Reviews com criticas construtivas e elogios são sempre bem vindas

A fic ficou maior, do que eu esperava, mas eu consegui terminar faltando 6min. Para o fim do prazo \o/

Não me perguntem de quem era a voz, isso eu deixo vocês imaginarem por conta própria!

Bjus,

Yami no Hime!


End file.
